When a surface is subjected to a vibration input (e.g. tactile feedback or haptic effect) in an automotive environment, there is no current active control algorithm to generate a localized standing wave to dampen out areas that were not intended to vibrate. The problem is currently solved by increasing the damping around the area of interest or creating a physical separation. One skilled in the art would understand that a vibration input can be used in human-machine-interfaces (i.e. generally referred to as haptic technology). Haptic technology refers to technology which interfaces the user via the sense of touch by applying forces, vibrations, and/or motions to the user. This mechanical stimulation may be used to supply a tactile feedback to the user of a vehicle or other machine to indicate the operational status or condition of the vehicle or machine. Known tactile interface devices are typically constructed as integrated devices, where haptic-enabling components (e.g., actuators and associated control circuits) are integrated with other functional components to form a single structure for a given device. Currently, separate haptic-enabling components are used to generate a desired motion of a surface of interest, thereby creating a tactile feedback (i.e. a tactile sensation) on the surface of interest. Typically, the integrated haptic-enabling components increase the complexity, size, and cost of the tactile interface device and further limit the application of the tactile interface device.
It would be desirable to develop a vibration control system and a method for controlling vibration in a material surface, wherein the vibration control system militates against an undesirable motion of a localized portion of the material surface.